


Ephemeral

by EMPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Draco being realistic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, and Harry's not having any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPendragon/pseuds/EMPendragon
Summary: When it’s past 23 hours on New Year’s Eve, you must say the important things.-and so he did.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is fictional. Please note that this story is Fan Fiction.

**1\. The Case of Harry Potter: A Long Night; December 21, 20:35**

 

 

“What do you plan on doing for Christmas?” Draco asked as he played with the cat.

“I’ll be heading to the Burrow as usual.” I answered. Draco then ducked his head and continued playing with the cat saying nothing about my plans.

“How about you? What are you doing for Yule?” I asked as I placed a cup of tea on the coffee table for him to drink. I settled on the couch, and leaned back positioning my back on backrest.

“I’ll probably head back to the manor, not like I have anywhere else to go.” He answered as he peeled himself up from the floor and settled beside me. He grabbed the cup of tea and started to lightly blow on it easing the heat.

_I myself don’t understand how this works but, Draco and I had broken up this year’s spring. And yet we are still living together._

The two of us were rivals, but he hardly acknowledges it reasoning with the fact that I’m hardly at his level to be considered his equal. Nonetheless, he was still my rival. We’ve practically lived half of our life together. Which takes me here, this guy is hopeless no matter what. That’s why even after we had broken up I still stayed with him to make sure he will not be led astray.

 

\---

 

“It’s cold— and bitter—! This tea is bloody awful.” Draco complained. This git always just complains about a lot of things. He just can’t keep his mouth shut. Draco sat beside me on the couch, his clamorous voice filling the air around us.

“We’re leaving for for the holidays; I hardly thought it was necessary to restock. Deal with it!” I retorted trying to shut him up. His blabbering then stopped which left me relieved but suddenly a loud gasp shocked me.

“As I thought, you’re so done with dealing with me so you’re trying to shoo me away by giving me god-awful tea!” He exclaimed which left a bitter taste in my mouth; a fuse just broke inside my head as I tried not to hex him.

“Do shut up” I said abruptly. Suddenly I felt a cold surface touching my cheek. I looked back at him and realized he shoved the teacup on my cheek. I glared at him because of his gesture he then sneered at me and took the teacup back and placed it on the coffee table.

“See! It’s as cold as ice.” He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then huffed “Plus this bloody fireplace isn’t working at all! Did you shut down the functions of the house because we’re leaving tomorrow?” He grumbles once more.

“Do you want me to cast an incendio at you?” I asked annoyed.

“This will terribly be a long night, and it’s your bloody fault Potter!” He started complaining once again. I just heaved out a sigh.

“A lifetime is a long time… compared to that, a night like this only takes an instant… It’s just the way it is.” I said as I closed my eyes.

“You’re quoting another muggle show, aren’t you?” he asked, I got found out. I then just stayed silent not answering his calls.

As he kept on blabbering I then felt a certain obligation to take care of him. This was a complete and utter nonsense. “Hey, since you’re cold, come here.” I said as I opened up my arms. There was a pause as his eyes stared mine down, looking for any sign of doubt.

“Didn’t you say you hated this position because it felt uncomfortable for you?” He asked. I just felt irritated at his words. He grumbles like the git he is but still scoots to my direction.

“If you open your mouth again I’ll hex you.” I said as he snuggled close to me. I then wrapped my hands along with a quilt around him.

“Okay.” He answered.

_It’s been a while… since we last touched each other like this._

 

 

 

**2\. The Case of Draco Malfoy: The Times Harry Potter Forgave**

 

 

Back at Hogwarts; when we came back as eight years, things were heavy within the walls. The divide between slytherin and the other houses grew thicker as the result of the war.

I was pardoned because of Harry’s testimonies about my doubts towards the dark lord. I never did understand why he had done it, for I for one know that being on the dark lords’ side should be equivalent to a dementor’s kiss. But somehow, someway, Harry thought I deserved be forgiven.

As the days, turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months; Harry, in an attempt to lose all of his unwanted attention from students alike, seeked me out in order to not be mobbed. We grew close; seeking solace on each other; as the only people who understood what the other was going through. We were both stuck in the same situation and yet we stood on different sides. We saw each other’s pitiable aspects and as it came to we suddenly fell into a situation we both knew was a risk.

“Malfoy, please go out with me.” Harry said.

For some reason, I had a feeling he would eventually ask me that.

“Okay, but only if we break up when we leave Hogwarts.” I said as I stared back at the lake. I felt a shuffle on the rocks beside me.

“What?” he asked with a small choked out voice, probably unable to register my consequence. “Why should we do that?” he continued, baffled by my request.

“Because no matter how you look at it; it’ll probably end up badly.” I answered staring at his emerald set of orbs.

He just stared back at me not uttering a word, but as his face faced the lake he spoke “I get it… alright.” He agreed.

 

Even though I said that,

After finishing our eight year and left Hogwarts,

When the time to break up came,

_Harry was still there._

 

 _‘Onc_ _e we graduate’, that was a really stupid condition to come up with, because little by little, we gave ourselves to each other. Because little by little, even if I knew it would end up badly, I started to think it could work like that. That we could work like that._

 

 

 

**_December 18, 21:45_ **

 

 

“—you know, before, no matter where he was, Potter mostly brought trouble.” I said.

“Well, you’re probably saying that because you were so invested in him.” Blaise said as he raised his glass pointing it towards me. “How do I say it…? Even if he was troublesome before, he still kept that image of his, you know?” he continued. I hummed in agreement.

“Even when he was 11, he was still something special wasn’t he?” Pansy said sounding sarcastic, although we all knew that Harry indeed was something special. “Could it be that he’s keeping that image, for his boyfriend’s sake?” Pansy continued.

_I’m not his boyfriend anymore_

Certainly, the old Harry was beyond helpless and completely pathetic.

In order to not be broken, and in order to be warmed up; for these reasons I gave him my heart. And then, as soon as I gave it to him, everything doubled. My heart was returned.

“Now that I think about it, even after dating each other you two were still on each other throats. You two are the same as always, aren’t you?” Pansy teased. I nodded along humoring her.

“How is it going these days?” Blaise asked. I chugged down the firewhiskey in front of me, and panned my attention to Blaise

“Nothing new.” I answered.

_It’s true that in order to have something to rely on, he forgave me for my past behaviours. Since that guy wouldn’t be able to go on without me, I tolerated everything between us._

 

 

 

**_December 31, 22:21_ **

 

 

“So, you came back too, huh?” I said as he stared at me. He was there standing right at the entrance to the sitting area, looking as fine as ever.

“Have you eaten?” he asked me as he straightened his coat. I leaned back on the couch and groaned. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, come on, and get up we’re heading to Hogsmeade to restock since I doubt we’re leaving anytime soon.” he said as he walked down the hallway to the front door. I silently followed behind him.

 

\---

 

“Excuse me. You are… Harry Potter, aren’t you?” A petite girl approached Harry.

“Uhm…“ Harry trailed, knowing him, he probably dislikes the attention.

“Can I please have your autograph?” She asked, handing a parchment and a quill.

“Ah, But…” Harry stuttered. I just nudged at him and with a sigh he took the quill from the girl’s hand and started signing the parchment.

“Thank you so much!” She said and walked away grinning.

When was it that I started to think that Harry could reach even higher by himself?

 

 

 

**3\. The Case of Draco Malfoy: We Still Find Each Other at Midnight**

 

 

A year after finishing our eight year, following our promise; although delayed, we split up. Nevertheless, we would still see each other for he never let me move out of Grimmauld Place. Even though I still have my pride, even though we decided to break up.

I saw the beauty in that good for nothing hero back at Hogwarts.

Beautiful, the way he moved; clumsy as he may be, the heroism still cannot be concealed.

Beautiful, the way he looked; those green eyes that reminded me of emeralds, and that blasted nest he calls hair.

I wanted to touch him.

I wanted to touch him.

No matter how absurd it seemed, I wanted to do it so badly.

_My desire was my curse._

 

\---

 

“It's so cold...” Harry complained as he got in the house.

He immediately levitated the supplies to the kitchen and went to the fireplace. After lighting it he immediately settled on the couch.

“Potter.” I said as I walked towards him.

“Hm?” he hummed in response as he looked back at me.

“Are you hiding something from me?” I asked as I took a seat beside him. He then froze up.

“You’re a Legilimens?!” He said exasperated.

“You don’t know how much I’ve had to learn all throughout the war… but even without legilimency I’d known you’re hiding something. You’re not a great deceiver. Just hurry up and say it.” I said staring at the fireplace.

“Wait, my heart isn’t ready yet…” he stated as he clutched his chest. I was getting pissed with his dramatics.

“You have 5 seconds, starting now…” I said, threatening him.

“Stop being impatient!” he shouted.

He then laid his head on the head rest and just stared at the ceiling.

“I may be leaving the country soon…” he said, his feet tapping the floor. He’s uneasy. “We’re competing for the World Cup…” He paused and played with his fingers. “It’ll take two years… we won’t be able to see each other as much.” he paused once again. “I wanted to tell you sooner but the notion of telling you would just make everything more real, and I hated that fact.” He said his voice cracking at the end.

I felt a small pang in my chest when I heard it right out of his mouth.

“I already knew that. I met Luna yesterday, she slipped and told me about the new issue about your plans.” I said. Luna worked for the Prophet. She then told me about Harry’s future plans; hearing it straight from Harry, made it somewhat, real.

“Bollocks!” he exclaimed, he then groaned and sunk at his seat.

“That’s why… at last; I think I already prepared myself for this kind of situation.” I said. Harry fell silent. I don’t know what expression he’s wearing right now.

“You’re really important to me, Draco. I don’t know whether to be happy or not. Even if such thing is wrong, I wanted to come to you. Since nothing is holding me back now, I knew you would be harsh about this. But,” he paused as he came towards me. “Even if we’re not dating anymore, would dating me really be like hell to you?” he asked. I flinched at what he said. He got it all wrong… this bloody idiot.

“With that image and fame of yours, being seen as a homosexual would be bad. More than that, being seen as a Death Eater’s lover would be worse. That kind of situation would become a pain. It’s unnecessary.” I said. He then laid his chin on my right shoulder, massaging my right arm in the process.

“That may be true. Perhaps being with me would be troublesome. But, I think it would be the opposite. I really, really believe that even though it’s been half a century at most—”

“At most?” I questioned with raised eyebrows. He was exaggerating way too much. But as I stared at his hands trembling, I knew…

“I declared to Luna when she interviewed me about the scoop, that ever since the creation of the earth and birth of humanity, when it’s past 23 hours on New Year’s Eve, you must say the important things.” He said, with trembling hands and teary eyes.  
That kind of thinking is used to deceive children.

“Compared to a century, a second is nothing.” He said. Even so...

“Since it’s merely nothing, being together just a second is fine.” He said as his trembling hands wiped away the flowing tears from his eyes.

When I heard those words coming from his mouth, I forgave myself for my past behaviours.

I then pulled him in.

His arms wrapped around my nape, as my hand travelled through his back.

It has been a while since we held each other like this…

It’s been a while since I felt his warmth…

I have always wanted to hold him like this again.

“If I die after this one second, I want you to know, that I want to stay in this hopeless relationship even longer.” He said as he caressed my fingers, his head resting on my shoulder.

“Even if people will see this as something inappropriate, I still want you to hold me like this.” He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

It was just an instant, but what we did just now, it still happened merely in a blink.

It was nothing more than a _fleeting moment_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> -EM Pendragon


End file.
